


Good Quality Family Time

by blueschist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gen, asugi isn't a fucking name, im not using grey's english name bc its stupid and i refuse to acknowledge it, just pretend grey is little saizo's nickname, no plot just domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueschist/pseuds/blueschist
Summary: Saizo doesn't know what to think of his brother's wife.





	Good Quality Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, like the tags say, i am using the japanese name for the character ''asugi'' bc ''asugi'' is a stupid ass name. also the babyrealms never happened.
> 
> kaze/nyx is... a really good ship, and with nyx as midori's mother it lends credence to the idea that nyx probably just looked young anyway, even without the magical fuckup. also kaze and nyx with their erotic literature book club is good shit

It was just a regular family dinner- the war was over, Lord Ryoma was handing out vacation time like it was candy, the children were off playing (or, well, Grey, the oldest of the three by several years, was pouting about having to hang out with “a bunch of stupid babies” despite only being four years old himself), and Saizo was busy trying to figure out what the fuck was up with his brother’s relationship.

Sure, he’d met Kaze’s wife in passing, but he’d never spoken more than five words to her. There was never any need to. They ran in, erm, what one would call “different circles.”

“Why don’t you commission a portrait, it’ll last longer,” Nyx said snidely from across the table. Saizo averted his eye.

They were the only two adults in the room, Kaze off doing something, and Saizo’s own wife--Corrin, who for some reason insisted on keeping her Nohrian name-- finishing up her part of the cooking.

Where had Kaze even met this woman? At a boarding school? Hadn’t Kaze always claimed he had a thing for _older_ women?

“Aren’t you a little, uh, young for my brother?” Saizo began, barely concealing his accusatory tone.

Nyx snorted, almost choking on her wine. “That’s cute, you’re concerned for his well-being… but I’m afraid you have it mixed up.”

“Don’t joke with me, you’re ten years younger than him at the very least.”

“Ignoring the fact that my own mother looked youthful well into her thirties… I’m easily over twice your age.”

Saizo did the math, gears turning slowly in his head. Both him and Kaze were 29, which meant she was—

“I refuse to believe you’re 58.”

“Older. I’m older than 58.”

Gods… she was older than his own parents, well, older than they would be if they were still alive, anyway.

“No,” he said sternly, “you’re not.”

Nyx shrugged. “Okay. Think what you want.” She took another sip of her wine.

Saizo got up to find his brother.

“Kaze!” he said, confronting his brother in the kitchen where he was helping Corrin chop vegetables, “your wife says she’s older than—“

“Yeah, I know. She’s seventy-four,” Kaze said without looking up. 

“What?!”

“You seriously didn’t know that?” Corrin chimed in, “it’s not like she tries to hide it.”

Saizo returned to the other room. Nyx had Midori perched in her lap, and was bouncing the infant on her knee. Midori, whose dark wisps of hair were pulled into a single pigtail on the top of her head, blew a rather impressive spit bubble.

“Well, is your curiosity sated?” Nyx asked as Saizo sat down.

“No. How the hell are you 74?”

“Messed up a spell when I was around fourteen. Didn’t grow much more after that.” She shrugged and wiped drool off her child’s face.

“DAAAAAD!” came the screeching voice of Saizo’s older child, Grey, who was holding up his arm. “KANA BIT ME!”

“Your brother barely even has teeth, how could he bite you?” Saizo said. Nyx watched what was happening curiously, her expression one of amusement.

“HE BIT ME!” Grey said, pointing to a place on his arm that was slightly red. If Saizo squinted, he could maybe see a slight indentation from Kana’s one tooth, but nothing serious. Saizo patted the spot on his child’s arm.

“Can I have candy to make the pain go away?”

“No.”

The little boy pouted. “Mom would let me have candy!”

“No she wouldn’t. We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“So?” Grey huffed, his little arms crossed. “I bet Uncle Kaze or Auntie Nyx would let me.”

Nyx shook her head. “No.”

Grey looked around, pouting. “I have no allies in this house!” he said dramatically and stormed off.

Saizo and Nyx made eye contact. Nothing came of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i know fire emblem has a bad rap with girls that are ''actually twenty bajillion years old but look seven'' but I feel like Nyx was... actually a pretty well-done version of that trope. Mostly because she actually acts her fucking age (and she really doesn't look THAT juvenile)
> 
> there's also the fact that young looking people exist. I mean I'm 26 and I have literally been handed kid's menus at restaurants. Like, it isn't unheard of for young women or men to look younger than they actually are.
> 
> I am also really bothered when adult characters (like actual adults, Nowi really doesn't count for that since she has the emotional maturity of a child), are referred to as "child-coded" because like??? You know that short women exist, right? You know that a woman can be both short AND flat-chested, right? It just rubs me in such a wrong way. I know Nyx goes on about how she's stuck in this young-looking body and shit but her character design conveys someone who IS older. She's like an adult that still gets handed kids menus.
> 
> My thoughts are that Nyx is both 1)genetically predisposed to look younger than her actual age and 2) fucked up the spell as a mid-teenager and is thus stuck looking younger than she actually was when she fucked up. 
> 
> thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
